My Love Is Like A Star
by horrormaster2.0.1
Summary: I know this is the title to a song but it's what i thought of please read the first chapter of this to understand the story line. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**In the year 1864 there was a lovely woman, Cassandra Vega(Tori) and her sister Katherine(Trina) who were the daughters of weathley land owner William(Tori's dad David) and there mother Isabelle(Tori's mom Holly) they lived in what's now called Los Angeles , they call Dark Falls(dont judge) the civilization were Jadelyn West, Beckett Oliver, Caterine Valentine, and Robert Shaprio. Upon them all were slaves each of their family's own Miss Cassandra's family owned Harris Andre's family but Harris Andre and Cassandra were best friends in secret, but secretly Harris loved Cassandra with all his heart and would take a million whips just to be with her, but alas he can't bare his feelings since it's forbidden. But when Cassandra has fellings for Harris too how far would they go for there forbidden love? **


	2. The Star

**My Love Is Like A Star**

* * *

><p>Year 1864<p>

* * *

><p>In the night of October 11th 1864, Miss Cassandra Vega stood outside her house looking at the stars, she's in her nightgown shivering in these cold october nights. "Miss Cassandra!" yelled a maid from inside "You shouldn't be out here you'll catch you're death!" "Oh but the night's sky is so pretty tonight!" Cassandra said as the maid quickly wraps her in a blanket, "You'll see the night sky tomarrow and many other nights after that." the maid try's to get Cassandra inside but she knows Cassandra's a free spirited woman, even when she was a child she never listened to what her father nor mother told her even her annoying sister Katherine would try to tell her what to do she just ignores her. Cassandra looked at her maid "Please Iracebeth give me one more moment?" She asked in a sweet voice Iracebeth's face softens "Alright madam." Iracebeth walks back inside but before she closes the door her head pops out the door "Oh please do remember you have a fitting for the Masquerade Ball tomorrow." Cassandra gives her a hopeful look "Thank you." Iracebeth closes the door behind her Cassanra looked up at the stars again she just looks lost staring at them she pointed to a big one "I'm gonna call you... The Cassandra star!" Cassandra kept looking at the star.<p>

* * *

><p>In another area someone is looking at the night sky too pointing to the same star Cassandra named after her "Ima call you.. the Harrison star!" he said Harrison Andre looked over his shoulder to his starving family all they have is the crumbs of what there owners gave them. Except someone always gives them a whole meal sometimes Harrison tries to figure out who it is Mr. &amp; Mrs. Vega couldn't have done it, Miss Katherine's too cruel to even think of giving slaves food. That only leaves Miss Cassandra, she is the kindest of them all...She's the prettiest too but she wouldn't disobey her father. It was probably just one of the maids. Harrison got up and went inside his small house, while Cassandra also went into her room as she lays in her bed she looks out the window looking at her star, as douse harrison in his bed<p> 


	3. This Friendship

**My Love Is Like A Star**

* * *

><p>Year 1864<p>

* * *

><p>Cassandra woke to Iracebeth waiting for her with breakfast for her. "Good morning miss Cassandra." Iracebeth said laying the tray in Cassandra's lap. "Good Morning Iracebeth." Cassandra lifted the top of the tray to see french toast made, her favorite breakfast! As Cassandra eats, Iracebeth gets out a corset and a dress "Have you any idea who you want to take to the masquerade ball?" asked Iracebeth "No, I wish to go alone." said Cassandra "But Sir William will not allow you to." Iracebeth says a slave walks in the room "Yes?" asked Iracebeth "I'm sorry but Miss Katherine sent me to get a dress from Miss Cassandra." "Miss Katherine! She has her own wardrobe!" "Yes, Lucy." Cassandra asked, Lucy looks at Cassandra "Please tell my dear sister that she shall not take anymore of my clothing." Cassandra said "Yes Miss Cassandra, i am sorry." says Lucy quickly leaving "But theres no need to apologize." Lucy walks into the other room to where Katherine is. Another slave Emily is tying her corset on "Well where's my dress?" asked Katherine "I'm sorry Miss Katherine but Miss Cassandra says for you not to take her clothing." "What!" yelled Katherine "Cassandra!" yelled Katherine she walks out her room and into Cassandra's, while she is trying to get ready "Cassandra i need a pretty dress for today!" yelled Katherine "You have plenty of dress's, the last time i let you use one you never gave it back." said Cassandra "Yeah, because i looked way more beautiful in it than you did." Katherine said Cassandra turns around and just looks at Katherine in disbelief "Katherine go away, I'm not giving you one of my dress's!" yells Cassandra. Katherine stomps out her room "I'M SO UPSET!" yelled Katherine<p>

"Pardon me Miss Cassandra, But I think Miss Isabelle might of dropped her on the head many of times as a baby." giggled Iracebeth "Iracebeth... It's possibly true." both woman giggle for a moment. These two share more of a mother daughter/best friends kind of relationship.

* * *

><p>Harrison Andre worked the fields picking the cotton, He was most skillful. As he moves back to the Vega house to give the cotton to his mother Esther, who works the cotton into clothing.<p>

As Harrison goes back to the field "Harrison!" yelled a voice Harrison turns to see Miss Cassandra, looking as beautiful as ever "Harrison will you please come?" She asks "Of coarse Miss Cassandra!" Harrison quickly puts down his basket and runs to Cassandra, Harrison is hot and sweaty but Cassandra doesn't mind it, she actually finds it attractive for a man to sweat, it shows a true man will work hard. "Harrison I would like you to assist me around the town." asks Cassandra "Well Miss Cassandra as much as i would love to... I don't think it's right for a slave to be in the town." says Harrison "Don't be silly Harrison, please i would like one of my closes friends to be with me." Cassandra says "Alright." "Great!" yells Cassandra "Come?" Cassandra asks as she reaches out her hand and Harrison takes it. They walk up to Cassandra's carriage Harrison lets Cassandra in first, then he gets in.

Cassandra and Harrison both ride into the towns of Dark Falls together.

* * *

><p>Jadelyn and Caterine walked together talking about the Masquerade Ball<p>

"Jadelyn who do you wish to bring to the ball?" Asked Caterine "I want Beckett to be my escort." says Jadelyn "Really?" Asked Caterine just as they continue to talk a man comes in front of them. Robert and a little wooden doll in his arms walk up to Caterine "Robert go away!" Yelled Jadelyn "Be nice." said Caterine "Caterine Valentine will you be my escort to the masquerade ball?" asked Robert "Robert I would love to go but you'll have to get rid of that doll thing first." Robert looked at the puppet "Rim... I can't he's my best friend." said Robert "Look Robert, people think you're crazy when you have that doll. Some people have said you've been possessed by the devil." says Jadelyn "No one thinks that of me!" yelled Robert "Yes they do bush!" Says Rim "See even the doll agrees with me." says Jadelyn . "Well I've never!" yells Robert who storms off "Jadelyn you didn't have to be that mean to him." Says Caterine "I only speak the truth." says Jadelyn "Oh here come Cassandra!" yells Caterine as cassandra's carriage pulls up. "Oh yay." says Jadelyn she and Cassandra don't see eye to eye most of the time.

* * *

><p>Harrison gets out of the carriage first as he lets out a hand for Cassandra, She gratefully takes it and steps out into the sunlight. Most of the men stop and look at Cassandra dreamily, men allover Dark Falls dreamed of being with Cassandra some wish they could be with her others fight for her beauty, But most of the men crazily looks at her because Harrison is with her, side by side. "Has she gone mad?" "Bringing her negro here isn't acceptable!" many of the people whispered about Cassandra and Harrison... rumors being spreed now.<p> 


	4. Trust In Us

**My Love Is Like A Star**

* * *

><p>Year 1864<p>

* * *

><p>In an Apothecary Beckett Oliver stood smelling fragrance's, while the woman there were looking at him dreamily. Beckett was the most handsome man in Dark Falls, most people say Beckett and Cassandra should be together, cause of there natural beauty's. But Beckett wanted Jadelyn, and he wanted to take her to a masquerade ball. Just as one of the woman walk up to him Jadelyn appears "Mister Beckett?" asks Jadelyn Beckett turns around to her "Jadelyn! Wonderful i was needing you're assistance." "Actually Mister-" "Please Jadelyn call me Beckett." "Well Beckett, i would like for you to be me-" "Will you go to the masquerade ball with me?" Jadelyn froze for a moment "Ok if you're going to ask me you must ask me first i was just about to ask you." says Jadelyn "Wow, well I'm nervous, because-" "I'll see you tomorrow Beckett." says Jadelyn, she walks out the apothecary while Beckett just smiles and stares at her. Harrison walks in the Apothecary alone, everyone in stared at him weirdly the Cassandra walks behind him wrapping her arm around his both of them giggling. "What in god's name!" yelled Beckett, he walks up to them he grabs Cassandra's arm and tugs her away from Harrison "Stay away from her you negro!" yells Beckett "Mister Beckett!" yells Cassandra, she yanks beckett around and slaps him! Cassandra slaps him so had he lost his balanced and fell.<p>

Caterine walks in on the scene Beckett crashes into her causing her to fall with beckett on top of her, Caterine falls and beckett goes right on top of her their lips connecting one another. Robert looks at them actually kissing (accidently) "Whats all the commotion?" asks Jadelyn she look at Caterine and Beckett, she goes wide eyed people look at Jadelyn, the look at her, the look on her face they quickly back away Harrison and Cassandra quickly leave the apothecary. "Whew, that wasen't going to be pretty!" Cassandra says all that can be heard in the apothecary is screams, and crashing noise's.

* * *

><p><em>So sorry if this dosent make sense.<em>


	5. What?

**My Love Is Like A Star**

* * *

><p>Year 1864<p>

* * *

><p>On October 13th Cassandra sat in her room brushing her hair, staring at her reflection lost in her thoughts. She doesn't notice Iracebeth coming in with more blankets "My, My miss Cassandra the weather's been awfully strange, i even saw some snow." Iracbeth looks over to Cassandra, she's half asleep "Miss Cassandra?" asks Iracebeth Cassandra looks out her window "Iracebeth, i must ask you something." "Yes, Miss Cassandra?" asks Iracebeth "i wonder if aslave could attend the masquerade ball for the next night." says Cassandra "Well I most serenely don't think-" "Cassandra!" yells Katherine arguing in her room in her night gown. "What is it Katherine?" asked Cassandra "Tommarow I need you to help me with my dress." Why? That what the slaves and servers are for... No effence Iracebeth." Cassandra says Iracebeth doesn't say anything but a grin appears on her face. " Oh but you're my sister I want a familymembers choice." says Katherine "ok,fine when?" asks Cassandra "First thing in the morning!" says a very happy Katherine. "Giod night sister, good night Iracebeth!" Katherine sdad happily leaving the room.<p>

"I'm sorry Miss Cassandra what did you ask me?" asks Iracabeth "Oh, I was wondering if a slave could attend the masquerade ball?" says Cassabdra with a curious look on her face "ah, well It depends I suppose if it was alright with you're father, But Mister William has been very busy lately."says Iracebeth I suppose I could ask father." "I would ask youre mother if I were you." says Iracebeth CAssabdra will take this into consideration "Thank you Iracebeth. Good night." says Cassandra, it's funny thought Cassandra Iracebeth is more like a second mother to Cassandra other than servent.

* * *

><p>The next day Jadelyn angrily walked with Caterine across the town people look at her with fear now, after witnessing what she did to the apothecary, let's just say it " disappeared " abd now a new apothecary is in Dark Falls. Along with a psychic "Jadelyn where are you taking me?" Caterine asks scared "I forgive you Caterine, I know what happened at the oldapothecary was an accident and I'm sorry." says Jadelyn Catetine is struck with shock but she's happy "Oh Jadelyn!" Caterine tries to hug Jadektn "NO!" yells Jadelyn Catetine retreats quickly. As they walk into the new apothecary... "Come and have you're fortune read!" yells a gypsy Catherine squeals and runs to the gypsy "Oooh, read my future!" squeals Caterine. The gypsy woman takes Catetines hand abd reads her pawns as she reads her eyes widen "Oooh I see a love one In you're future!" "Eeeh! tell new more tell me more!" yells Caterine "You're loved one with be a.. A big goof any always cares weird puppet with him can't describe what it's is but it's not good child not good!"<p> 


End file.
